The present invention relates to vehicle racks, and more particularly to a vehicle-mountable rack and strap assembly for carrying recreational equipment on a vehicle.
In response to the increasing popularity of outdoor recreational activities such as bicycling, skiing, canoeing, etc., a variety of vehicle-mounted racks have been developed to allow recreational equipment to be carried on a vehicle. These vehicle racks typically include rigid cross-bars extending over the roof of the vehicle or adjacent the rear of the vehicle. Various load-carrying members adapted to support particular types of recreational equipment may be mounted on the cross bars. One or more straps may be positioned around the equipment to secure it to the rack. Typically, the straps must be pulled tightly around the equipment to hold it securely during normal driving speeds and conditions. Some users may find it difficult to apply sufficient tension to the strap. In addition, some users may find it difficult to secure the strap while maintaining the desired tension.
The present invention provides a rack assembly for carrying recreational equipment on a vehicle. The assembly includes at least one mount attachable to the vehicle, and a load-carrying support member coupled to the mount and configured to support the recreational equipment adjacent the vehicle. At least one securing apparatus is associated with the load-carrying support member and configured to secure the equipment to the support member. The securing apparatus includes a strap adapted to extend at least partially around the recreational equipment, and a ratchet drive mechanism adapted to receive and grip one end of the strap. In one embodiment, the ratchet drive mechanism includes a drive actuator that is operable to grip the strap and draw it tight around the recreational equipment.